


No Men Like Him

by Wellamyblake



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: it's short and dumb but im emo, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellamyblake/pseuds/Wellamyblake
Summary: Yes I wrote this tiny spec scene for 8x06 to make myself feel better about Jaime Lannister. No I don't actually think it will happen





	No Men Like Him

It isn’t hard to spot her in a crowd.

She towers above both the men and women standing around the hall, waiting for the coronation to begin. For their new Queen to arrive. _Queen of the Ashes._

Tyrion shakes the thought away. He refocuses on the woman doing her best to make herself invisible in this room full of Westeros’ most powerful.

He wonders if Brienne’s stature makes her want to blend in the same way his has always driven him to be the biggest personality in the room. The thought gives him a brief pang of kinship for this woman he barely knows.

Brienne seems surprised and mildly alarmed when Tyrion walks right past Sansa to approach her.

None of the goofy drunkenness from the banquet remains on her face. He feels briefly bad about his mocking of her virginity, but Jaime had needed the push.

Her expression is guarded as he inclines his head.

“Ser Brienne,” he greets her. If the memory of how she received that title sparks any emotion in her, it doesn’t reach her face.

“Lord Tyrion,” she responds stiffly.

Everything about her is stiff. So opposite of his deceptively casual and sly-tongued brother. He pushes aside the wave of grief that threatens him.

He gazes up into Brienne’s face.

“Jaime is dead. He perished in the attack.”

They both know what he means, and it isn’t that Jaime died fighting for the Dragon Queen. Tyrion studies Brienne’s reaction, wishing for the 100th time he could have been there when this unlikely woman had met his brother. She feels like the one part of Jaime he never knew.

She can’t hide the flash of vulnerability in her eyes at his directness, but she doesn’t look surprised. Instead, there is a sort of boundless sadness to her serious countenance. Something about it makes Tyrion feel a little less alone in his grief.

Brienne lowers her eyes from his. “Thank you for telling me, my Lord.”

“Tyrion, please.” He pauses. “He loved you, you know.” _As much as he was capable._ He’d seen it in Jaime’s smile at the banquet. He’s never seen Jaime smile quite like that at anyone, and Tyrion has seen all of Jaime’s smiles.

Brienne’s eyes swivel sharply back up to his, immediately defensive, and he regrets his impulsive statement.

She has no reason to trust his word on this, especially when it must seem to be delivered out of pity. Besides, his opinion on the matter must be cold comfort after Jaime abandoned her.

He amends his statement to something more provable.

“You brought out the best in him.” Jaime had never been terribly forthcoming about his time with the Lady Brienne, but it had clearly changed his brother for the better. Tyrion remembers his pride when he saw Jaime striding alone into the main hall at Winterfell, and swallows back his emotion.

Brienne’s face softens slightly.

“Yes, well I don’t think he enjoyed that very much,” she responds, the thinnest of sly smiles threatening her lips.

Tyrion lets out a huff of surprised laughter. Perhaps this woman knew Jaime after all.

“No, he wouldn’t.” He meets Brienne’s eyes and is struck by a moment of connection.

Two misfits, loved by Jaime Lannister. Two misfits, let down by Jaime Lannister.

It’s a surprising comfort, Tyrion thinks, to know that when Queen Danaerys learns of his treason and he burns, there will still be someone left in the world that remembers the best of Jaime Lannister. Someone left who loves him.

He reaches up to briefly take Brienne’s hand.

“I truly wish you good fortune, my lady,” Tyrion says.

Before Brienne can respond, the doors bang open and Danaerys strides in, face eerily cold, Grey Worm at her back.

Tyrion turns away from Brienne and Sansa, away from his grief for his family, away from his immense regret for his mistakes.

The last of House Lannister, he moves to take his place by his queen’s side.


End file.
